Cynthia Has Ears
by madame.alexandra
Summary: The Director and Agent Gibbs seem to forget that the walls aren't always the only ones listening to them fight--and Cynthia is slightly surprised to hear what Jethro's punishment this time is!


_A/N: If Facebook didn't have buttons, then this story wouldn't exist. For Aly, because she said please. I think. _

* * *

The Director and Agent Gibbs were fighting. Again.

Cynthia Summer winced and stood hesitantly behind her desk, holding a very important file for the Director. She was torn: should she interrupt, inform the Director her door was open and everyone could probably hear (and was definitely listening to) her rip Agent Gibbs a knew one…or should she remain quiet and hope the Director and Agent Gibbs resolved matters like adults, and quietly?

On second thought, Cynthia was fairly sure The Director and Agent Gibbs were incapable of solving things like adults. She wasn't even sure Agent Gibbs qualified as an _adult_ sometimes.

The yelling coming from The Director's office escalated, and Cynthia bit her lip indecisively.

She really did not want to get in the middle of this, but she felt it was her duty to protect the Director's coveted privacy, and since she was almost positive DiNozzo had gathered the agency just outside her office, Cynthia wondered if she should at least close the outer door.

Hesitantly, Cynthia inched around her desk and towards the Director's tightly shut office door..

"Do you even have the ability to cooperate with others, Agent Gibbs? Or are you just _that_ socially incapable?" The Director demanded furiously in a loud voice.

Cynthia sighed, and stopped moving.

"You could have told me you just handed _my_ case to the FBI—"

"I did not just hand it over—"

She could hear them as if the door were wide open. How could two humans reach such a ridiculous volume?

"Ah, hell, _Director,_ you tied a bow on it and gave it as a gift!"

Cynthia could hear the sarcasm dripping from Agent Gibbs' voice, and she knew exactly what expression was taking over the Director's face.

"I fought hard for that case, _Agent Gibbs_, but I'm not omnipotent in these things; I cannot ignore the jurisdiction rules just because _you_ would prefer it!"

"Right, you can only ignore them when it suits your personal agenda,"

Cynthia closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. Agent Gibbs was going to die.

"That's enough," the Director snapped in a cold voice.

"I'm not finished!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"You can't just _end_ a conversation because you're wrong, Jenny!" Agent Gibbs yelled.

Cynthia swallowed hard and opened her eyes back up. Yes, Agent Gibbs was definitely coming out of The Director's office in a body bag.

"You are the one in the wrong here, Jethro," the Director snarled angrily, her voice getting louder, "the press caught the entire argument between you and Fornell on camera; you've exposed this agency to all kinds of criticisms that I now have to fix because you don't have the common decency to accept orders or the humility to step back and take them like a man!"

Cynthia tried to hold back a gasp. That was a low blow. She almost took Agent Gibbs' side. Feeling a little guilty, she stepped forward to glance in the office, the short silence making her think it might be a good idea to interrupt before blood started to run.

She also thought she might at least run and shut the outer door before their voices drew observers. At least now, as far as she knew, only the walls and she herself were being serenaded with this lovely argument.

"Dammit, Jen, when the _hell_ did you get such a power complex?"

"AGENT GIBBS! You will refer to me as Director Shepard or—"

"You didn't seem to mind 'Jen' so much last night, _Ma'am_," Agent Gibbs fired back lividly.

Cynthia's eyes widened. She was now absolutely 100% sure Agent Gibbs and the Director were unaware of just how incredibly loudly and clearly they were shouting. They were too caught up in their vicious argument to realize that possibly anyone at the bottom of the catwalk's stairs could hear them at the level they were yelling. Even if there was no one around to hear, tomorrow, somehow, everyone would know something involving Agent Gibbs calling the Director 'Jen' had happened 'last night'. And she had apparently liked it.

Cynthia gulped. This was bad. The Director seemed to have been silenced, either with rage or shock, Cynthia wasn't sure. Either one was bad for Agent Gibbs. An explosion was coming…

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW, LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!" Jenny shrieked.

Cynthia flinched visibly. There it was. Cynthia could hardly stand to imagine what kind of horrible punishment was coming for Agent Gibbs.

"YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

* * *

_'The Walls Have Ears'. I'm so tickled; I thought up a clever title for this and an idea for 'Idioms!' as well:]_


End file.
